Messer Danam
Age: 17 Gender: Male Height: 5'9" Weight: 135 Hair Color: Black Bio: Born into a circus family, Messer learned acrobatics from a young age, and was trained by his parents in many traditional fighting styles. His parents wanted more for him than just being in a circus, so they trained him as best they could in hopes that he could someday go to Beacon and become a Hunter. As they didn't have money to buy a weapon, Messer usually would crawl through the junkyard on his time off in hopes of finding a thrown away weapon he could rebuild and improve. Then finally, at age 9 he found a pair of old fighting gauntlets, with an old fashioned spring loaded spike system. He took it home, along with a bunch of other scrapped weapon parts so as to fix it up. Eventually finishing it, now he only needed the money for Dust. As his parents didn't have much money, he tried not to use Dust as much, trying to learn better fighting styles from other members of the circus rather than relying on Dust. As he gained more skill in his acrobatics and fighting, he became more confident in his fighting, sure that he could beat anyone. He started holding small fighting contests with other martial artist kids around for money, sure he could win all of them in his small town. He did for a while until, at the age of 13, he was beat by a mysterious guy in a black coat , using a fighting style he'd never seen before. After being beaten by him, he traveled out to learn his style every night. The man, who called himself Torrent, was happy to teach him in the only way he knew how. By fighting him over and over. Eventually Messer mastered the strange fighting style he used, which was perfect for his fast and acrobatic body type. As Messer got better and better at fighting, he noticed the holes in the fighting style taught to him by Torrent while watching martial artists practice. So he started working on it, trying to improve it by learning better ways to counteract martial artists. Then, while practicing one day, his parents came in with great news. He had been accepted to Signal academy. This was the first step to him getting into Beacon. As he would definitely need more money now, his parents started taking odd jobs so as to help support him. Not all of them legal. At the age of 16, he finally got the news that he would be going to Beacon. When he went to tell his parents, he noticed that they had already packed all their stuff. They told him that they couldn't stay in town anymore, as the law was getting a bit too close. Though most of what they had done was just smuggling, the law enforcement seemed to be catching on, and would be moving in on them soon. They wished him their best, giving him all they had saved up for him for Beacon, before heading out. So Messer prepares for Beacon, getting ready for the beginning of his classes. Personality: He takes his position as a student at Beacon seriously, though that is about the only thing. Having been raised in the circus, he learned at a young age how to cut loose and have fun, and usually jokes around about everything. Even when he's serious, it is really hard to tell. The only time he doesn't joke around is whenever someone insults his parents for where they worked. Having seen how hard they worked to give him the chance to have a better life, he becomes extremely furious whenever anyone mocks their sacrifices as if they were nothing. He will go up and talk to anyone, not being very shy, and is extremely energetic, to the point where he has every non-morning person wanting to kill him shortly after he wakes up. He's very confident in himself, but also hates being ignored when he's talking. He once sat on top of a friends head, as they were walking, for an hour because they wouldn't respond to him while he was talking. Fighting Style: Messer combines his martial arts and Torrent's style with his fast and acrobatic style of movement, incorporating flips, slides, and other tricks to avoid blows while getting in as many as he can himself. He uses his gloves sparingly, usually only in serious fights, or against a much higher skilled opponent. Weapon: Messer uses a pair of gloves reconstructed by himself, stretching back almost to his elbows. They have slight armoring, just enough to keep him from hurting his hand while fighting. Being old fashioned War Gloves, they incorporate spring loaded spikes into the front, which Messer improved a bit to make use of more modern Technology. They utilize Dust to make his punches incorporate ice, freezing areas of his opponents body with every punch. Messer uses this to its fullest against serious opponents by taking out joints, freezing the inside by the spikes on the front. This allows him to slow down his opponents movements and range of motion, making them easier to beat the longer the fight goes on. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Accepted Character